


Eternity

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Suspense, Yokais, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Un joven Yokai relata desde su punto de vista, el peso que conlleva el enamorarse. El precio que de la eternidad, destinados a amar solo una vez en sus vidas.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

Aquel gris que teñía el cielo acompañaba mi sentimiento de nostalgia. Pese a la claridad del día, los oscuros recuerdos invaden mis pensamientos, en donde ella era la única culpable.

Recuerdo su sonrisa, su amabilidad, el suave tono de voz, su cálido tacto y el dulce de sus labios. Cómo era posible que luego se tanto, aun siguiera inmiscuida en mis pensamientos. ¿qué es lo que había hecho exactamente para experimentar aquello? si Dios posiblemente existiera, admitía que yo no era su favorito, pues la desgracia me seguía y pretendía no dejarme salir de aquel asfixiante círculo.

Había sido completamente engañado, me había convertido en su juguete, había pecado de inocente al creer, que solo tal vez, ella podría ser diferente al resto.

Cuando decían que al enamorarse uno pierde la razón, actualmente parece algo completamente certero, pues aquellos abominables sentimientos que queman mi interior se habían vuelto el peor error de mi vida.

Sentía por primera vez envidia, envidia hacía aquella raza inferior que era capaz de experimentar en más de una ocasión aquel sentimiento, que tenía la posibilidad de olvidar, de cambiar, de enmendar y sanar.

Que contradictorio, que su efímera vida tuviera tales privilegios, mientras a mi, la eternidad me había condenado con sus cadenas del recuerdo y este asqueroso sentimiento; deseaba odiar, anhelaba olvidar pero sé que nada de eso ocurriría. Si al menos todo tuviera una buena razón, si aquella situación hubiera traído un beneficio, quizás el fuego no lastimaría como lo hace ahora.

Si mi vida me perteneciera, posiblemente hubiera optado por la cobardía, escapando de mis problemas para aliviar el dolor, pero no me pertenece, sino a ti, mi pequeña princesa durmiente, que de no ser por aquella bruja que me sedujo con sus encantos, aun seguirías a mi lado, con tu bella sonrisa.

Bruja, la mejor descripción para esa mujer que hechizó mis sentidos, por un momento, realmente me cuestione su origen, pero sabía que ella era de aquella débil y frágil especie, jamás quise creer que me engañaría, jamás quise ver que estaba siendo atrapado por su telaraña, sin dejarme escape. Y pese a todo, la sigo amando.

El cielo desea acompañar mis sentimientos, llorando en mi reemplazo, pues ya no quedan lágrimas para derramar, ya no queda vida por vivir, solo la existencia eterna.

El tiempo dirá, si la joven princesa despertará, si valió la pena el amor por aquella bruja, si las acciones tienen un verdadero sentido, sí mi razón es capaz de cambiar, pues el tiempo, es el único que me acompañará.


End file.
